Enough!
by babs6608
Summary: Danny just had to keep pushing. DM slash
1. Chapter 1

That was it Martin had had enough. Danny had been pushing all that day, well the past few weeks if the truth be told. That day in particular whether it was simply paperwork, getting a cup of coffee or even eating his lunch, Danny had teased him constantly about anything and everything. But mostly about him and Sam. When a case came in they had been standing with Jack being briefed when Danny had grabbed his arse! Martin had jumped earning him a glare from Jack, but the only thing Martin could hear was Danny snickering in his ear.

Now at home Martin was waiting. Waiting for Danny! The Knicks game was on ESPN and Danny was bringing pizza for their dinner. Martin heard the knock; walking to the door he opened it to let Danny in.

"Hey Fitzy," Danny breezed in," What no beautiful blonde agents hidden around here?"

Martin snapped. He grabbed Danny knocking the pizza from his hands and slamming him against the wall.

"Shut up", he growled, "For once just shut the fuck up!!"

Danny went to make a comment but seeing the look in Martin's eyes quickly shut his mouth again. Martin released him, turning to walk away.

"Martin, I'm just teasing!"

Martin grabbed him again pushing him hard against the wall, this time punching the wall beside Danny's head. Danny's jaw dropped in shock. Martin pulled back registering the pain in his hand. Danny looked down, there was blood covering the injured limb. Danny took hold of him pulling him towards the bathroom; turning on the faucet he pushed Martins hand under the stream of cold water.

"Oh fuck", Martin hissed," that hurts!!"

"What the hell was that all about!"?

"Nothing", Martin replied trying to keep his eyes diverted from Danny's gaze.

"Martin", Danny said softly, "That wasn't nothing!"

"Please just don't", Martin was so scared, he was staring at Danny now, watching the beautiful man in front of him. Continuing to stare he totally zoned out.

"Martin...Martin...", Danny smirked realizing that he was being checked out. Very obviously so. Martin was opening staring at every part of him.

The electricity between them seemed to bounce off the walls. Danny took in the man in front of him. Martin was so close. Danny could see the two small moles and the fine lines around his eyes - and oh god what eyes. The most beautiful shade of blue, as Danny watched this colour seemed to darken as Martin's gaze intensified. Martin's lips slipped apart as a soft breathe escaped. That turned Danny on, god knows why but it did. Taking the opportunity he stepped impossibly close to Martin and kissed him.

Against him Martin didn't move. Didn't react. Danny pulled back realizing his mistake, quickly he turned heading for the door. What the hell was he thinking! God what had he done, he had not only outed himself in one stupid move but he'd also ruined their friendship, forever. Stopping at the front door to open it Danny was grabbed roughly from behind.

"Martin, I'm sorry...", but he didn't get chance to his sentence finished. Martin pushed him against the door. Thrusting himself against Danny's body and his tongue inside his mouth, his hands moving everywhere.

Danny's brain took a few seconds to register what was happening. This was Martin wanting this as much as he did. Danny pushed him back, looking into his eyes. The raw passion flashing behind the blue. Danny leaned in, taking hold of Martins head in both hands, cupping his cheeks.

Slowly Danny kissed him. Easing a hand behind Martins head he continued kissing him drawing him closer. They pulled apart both needing to breathe. Danny smiled at Martin, not the usual smirk, but a smile. Martin flushed pink. Danny let out a small laugh.

Holding hands and looking into each others eyes they headed for the bedroom!


	2. Chapter 2

They stood facing each other; Danny kissed him again deep and passionate.

"We need to see to that hand", Danny said gently.

Martin had forgotten about it, but now Danny had mentioned it the throbbing seemed to intensify. Danny pushed him to sit on the bed; going into Martin's bathroom he found some tape and bandages in the medicine cabinet. Gently Danny dressed the wounds taking time trying not to hurt him but above him Martin hissed in pain.

"Sorry", Danny whispered.

"It's not your fault."

Finishing with Martin's hand Danny looked up into his eyes.

"I just needed to push you to try and find out. I didn't want to walk out of the closet and be rejected by you!"

"I get that now!" Martin took hold of Danny's hand pulling him onto the bed with him. They lay looking into each others eyes, they began kissing again. Martin hadn't done this in so long, back in Seattle he'd been pretty serious with someone but it just didn't pan out. He'd tried to be normal, he'd dated Sam or should he say slept with Sam. But even that didn't work. In the back of his mind all he wanted was Danny. He wanted to kiss that smirk of his face, run his hands through that mess of hair and over that supple body. Now was his chance.

Danny's fingers glided down Martin's chest popping open buttons as he went, their lips never parting. Their kissing continued as Martin mirrored Danny's movements unbuttoning his shirt and moving to his pants. Pulling down Danny's zipper he brushed his fingers against Danny's erection. Danny groaned. They continued to undress each other until they both lay facing each other in nothing but their boxers.

Danny skimmed his fingers along the waistband of Martin's boxers sliding his hand inside he gently ran his fingers over the head of Martin's cock sliding his fingers down the vein on it's underside, savoring the feel and size of his erection.

Martin moaned. He was losing control, he wanted Danny so much, the frustration of the endless teasing spilling over. Martin roughly pushed Danny's boxers down his legs, moving on top of him grinding his erection against Danny's. At this Danny took the hint, turning the tables he flipped Martin onto his back, removing his boxers.

Danny quickly leaned forwards taking Martin into his mouth, feeling the weight of Martin's cock on his tongue. Danny began to move his mouth sliding from tip to base, using his tongue on the underside of Martin's penis and carefully scraping his teeth over the topside.

"God Danny...", Martin was almost incoherent, "Please fuck me, please!"

Danny pulled away looking him in the eyes.

"It's been a while, we might need some help!"

"Top drawer, bedside cabinet", Martin managed to pant.

Reaching over Danny found a new pack of condoms and to his surprise lube. Opening the lube Danny spread some on to his fingers and much to his surprise Martin seemed to know what to do spreading his legs to allow Danny the access he needed.

"We should have shared our closet sooner!" Danny quipped.

"Are you going to use those fingers or just make fucking jokes!"

Danny eyes widened in shock. Was this the mild mannered Martin Fitzgerald before him? Leaning forwards Danny looked into his eyes, smiling,

"You asked!" pushing his two fingers deep inside Martin. No gentle teasing just hard and fast! Martin gasped. Danny began moving his fingers inside Martin, brushing his prostate, Martin bucked against his hand coming hard and fast all over his stomach.

"Oh shit!" Martin flushed from head to toe.

Danny kept his fingers moving inside until Martin's orgasm finished; leaning forwards he ran his tongue through the spunk on Martin's stomach enjoying the warm, salty taste. Moving up to Martin's lips he kissed him deeply. Wanting his release, Danny leaned back and rolled a condom over his solid erection, coating himself in lube he placed himself at Martin's opening.

"Ready for this?"

Without waiting for an answer, Danny pushed forwards in one swift movement. The tight warmth enveloping him. He knew Martin would be sore tomorrow but right now they both wanted this, and anyway by the end of the night Danny hoped he would be just as sore! Finding a consistency to his thrusts Danny angled his hips slightly to hit Martin's spot on each thrust. Martin was whimpering beneath him. 

Danny looked down at him, God he was beautiful! Muscles quivering, his come gleaming on his stomach mixing with the sweat they were both producing. Martin's erection standing hard again, Danny took hold of it in his lube slicked fingers and began stroking it. Still thrusting deep inside Martin, again and again, then screaming Martin's name his orgasm flooded through his body. 

Hearing Danny come, Martin's body reacted by doing the same sperm flowing through Danny's fingers, lights flashing behind his eyelids and then blackness engulfed him.

Danny looked down, Martin wasn't moving. Danny eased himself out of Martin's body, a rush of concern.

"Martin... Martin", Danny was panicking now as Martin lay unconscious in front of him, "What the hell have I done!"

Running to the bathroom, Danny got a cold flannel gently running it over Martin's forehead and around his face.

"God Martin... I'm sorry!"

Martin's eyes flickered open to see a very concerned Danny hovering above him,

"Don't be", Martin replied, "that was fantastic!"

A relieved smile spread across Danny's face,

"You scared me! I thought I'd really hurt you!"

"I'm not going to lie, I don't think I'm going to be able to sit down foe a week, but that was", Martin paused smiling at Danny, "The best fuck I've ever had!" Martin pulled Danny into a passionate kiss, "Thank you!"

Danny grinned back at him, light flickering in his eyes,

"I think we should both stand up for the week!"

Martin's smile broadened,

"I can take the hint but you'll have to give me a few minutes to recover!!"

"We have all the time in the world!" Danny replied.


End file.
